


The Lost Government

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: The next morning, Mycroft lets himself in.





	The Lost Government

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #12: For the Want of a Brolly

Mycroft straightened the door-knocker ever so slightly before going in.

He pushed the door closed and stood in front of the coat rack, grip barely tightening and loosening again as he gathered his strength.

Eurus had escaped, or so Doctor Watson claimed despite the evidence. Ridiculous performance that they’d given in his house, as though the whole thing was some thrilling sort of _game_.

As though _anything_ involving his sister could be a game.

He propped his umbrella carefully in the rack, and mounted the stairs.

What he wouldn’t have given for something to shelter his brother from _this_ storm.


End file.
